Goodnight, Matthew
by georgechang65
Summary: This is not actually a Anima story. Has two OC characters. Has smut. Elise Huang x Matthew Chi


"Are you sure you're alright?" Elise asked Matthew again, taking her attention from the textbook to her boyfriend again.

Matthew rolled his eyes with a small smile on his face. He shut his textbook and leaned closer to the Elise, gently grabbing a hold of her hands, "Sweetheart I'm fine. I promise you,"

Elise hesitantly nodded and leaned into Matthew when he pulled her closer. Elise rested her head on Matthew's chest and listened to his heartbeat as Matthew ran his hands up and down the Elise's arms. "I know that you're worried about me Elise... But I promise you that I'm fine," Elise nodded slightly before she raised her head to look Matthew in the eye.

"It's just that I can't help but think about everything my Mom said. About how there was no way that you would come back. I guess there's a part of me that still believes her," Elise replied.

Matthew gave his girlfriend a small smile and gently held her face, "Everything is going to go back to as normal as it is for us. Don't worry,"

Elise nodded with a smile on her face before she leaned closer, gently kissing Matthew. Matthew's lips gently moved against hers, one hand gently holding the back of her head while the other held her cheek. One of Elise's hands tangled itself into the raven hair while she tightly held onto his shoulder. Slowly the kiss turned from gentle and slow to needy and rough. Elise gasped as she moved her position from next to Matthew to straddling his waist. Elise bit her lip as she began to worry that she shouldn't have moved herself when Matthew quickly connected their lips again, his hands traveling to hold onto her waist tightly. Elise sighed out of relief into the kiss and connected her hands behind his neck. The two made out for what felt like forever before Matthew pulled away from her and his lips ghosted over her neck.

The Elise took in a shaky breath and tugged on Matthew's hair instinctively when he found her sweet spot. Matthew smirked to himself and sucked on the skin until a mark was printed into her skin. "Matthew," Elise whimpered when his head moved away from the crook of her neck. He quickly looked at his girlfriend in concern, worried that he had crossed a line when she pressed her lips against his in a rough and sloppy kiss, her hips moving over his without thinking.

Matthew let out a groan as his hands pressed into her lower back, pushing her closer to him. Elise pulled away from the kiss this time and pushed off the leather jacket she was wearing, her body suddenly feeling too hot for it. A bright smile spread across Matthew's face and a small one graced Elise's lips. She knew as they were staring at each other that he was telling the truth, he was the one in control now. The Elise could just... tell by the way his eyes lit up with excitement but that slight nervous look that showed he was worried that he was going to do something wrong.

Matthew's eyes scanned her frame quickly, not used to her not wearing long sleeves before he leaned up, connecting them both in a kiss. Elise's fingers quickly worked on his flannel, she pulled away from the kiss and huffed after she had failed on undoing the last button for what felt like the millionth time. Matthew laughed and removed his hands from her body to finish off the button, abandoning the flannel as soon as he was done. Elise pushed herself off of his lap and laid back on the bed, pulling her boyfriend so he was hovering over her. The two connected themselves into another kiss before Elise pulled away and trailed her mouth along his jawline and Adam's apple. Matthew gasped in a breath and froze as he felt Elise's fingers graze over the skin that had been exposed.

"Elise," Matthew groaned as the Elise's mouth left marks decorating his throat. Elise pulled away from him for a moment to look at her work before she glanced down at his shirtless body. She felt her lower gut begin to feel like jelly as she stared at his toned torso, him being on the lacrosse team definitely paid off. Matthew licked his lips as he stared at his girlfriend before he pressed his mouth against hers in a passionate kiss, his tongue quickly making work of exploring her mouth. Elise moaned into his mouth as his hands slipped under her shirt and began exploring the skin covered by the material. Elise pulled away from his lips pulling on the hem of her shirt until it was over her head.

Matthew felt his breath hitch in his throat as he stared at the lilac bra that was the only thing that covered the upper half of her body. One of his hands pressed into her lower back as the other traveled to the clasp of her bra, he gulped and took a deep breath, "Are you sure you want to do this Elise?" It was his first time but he knew that he wanted to do this with her, but Matthew knew that it was her first time too. The last thing he wanted was to push her into something that she wasn't ready for.

"I'm sure. I promise Matthew," Elise answered immediately before Matthew quickly undid the clasp. Elise pulled the garment off of her and gasped the cold exposure. Matthew quickly captured her lips with his in a slow kiss. His hands traveled from her back to her chest, hesitantly grabbing a hold of her boobs. As his hands kneaded them, his fingers gently swiping over her nipples Elise was fiddling with the belt he was wearing. Elise gasped and her hands froze as his fingers glided over her nipples and she pulled away from the kiss as she gasped for air, biting on her bottom lip as she rested her head laid back on the mattress. Matthew glanced at his girlfriend's face before he repeated the action, making a strangled moan escape her lips, "Ma-Matthew,"

Moans escaped the Elise's mouth from Matthew's actions as her hands finally finished fumbling with the belt, pulling it away from his pants and throwing it off of the bed without thinking. Matthew backed away from Elise and pulled his pants down before leaving them next to the bed while Elise did the same with hers. As soon as they were both done Matthew pressed his lips to hers again, his body leaning over her, gently pushing her down onto the mattress again. Elise's hands tangled in his hair as she got lost in the kiss, she wasn't sure what was making her knees feel weak more, the way his lips moved against hers or the way his hands caressed her.

Matthew hands slowly traveled down to between her legs before he cupped her center in one of his hands, a small smile slipping onto his face as he felt the damp fabric. A shock ran up Elise's spine and she gasped as Matthew pulled away from the kiss. The warm feeling of Elise's stomach intensified as he experimentally pressed down into her clothed center. Elise tightened her grip on Matthew's shoulders and shut her eyes as she felt the pleasure ripple throughout her body. Matthew moved his hands to the waistband of her underwear, he mumbled, "Elise?"

The Elise opened her eyes and looked at her boyfriend expectantly with raised eyebrows. "Are you sure? We can stop right now if you wan-" Matthew started before Elise pulled him down into a sweet and short kiss.

"I'm sure Matthew. I want to do this," Elise answered before her eyebrows furrowed in concern, "Do you want to do this?"

Matthew's eyes widened and he nodded frantically, "Yes god yes I want to do this I just... I didn't want to be one of those guys who pushes his girlfriend into doing these kind of things with him,"

"I know you're not that type of guy Matthew," Elise responded as she cupped the pale boy's face gently, "Don't worry, okay? If I didn't want to do this... I wouldn't,"

Matthew smiled at her before Elise pressed her lips against his, gently pushing him down and positioning herself so that she was straddling him again. Elise slowly moved to the waistband of his boxers before she pulled them down without rushing, her hands brushing over the bulge and making Matthew groan into her mouth. Elise pulled away from the kiss as Matthew tried to pull down his boxers the best he could from his current position. Once they were off him Elise threw them into an unknown corner of the bedroom while Matthew was already reaching for the waistband of hers.

Matthew slowly slid them off of her form and Elise kicked them off before she settled back onto her boyfriend, a smile on her face as they both of them stared at each other. Absorbing the sight of each other without anything covering them up. Matthew had imagined this moment with Elise an innumerable amount of times and none of them compared to how she was looking at the moment right now. Matthew leaned up and brought his lips to her collarbone. "You," one kiss pressed to her collar bone. "Are," another one. "So..." the center of her collarbone. "Fucking beautiful," he mumbled before he attached his lips to her skin and sucked a purple mark into it.

Elise ran a hand through Matthew's hair and pulled his head back slightly before she pressed a passionate kiss to his lips, her tongue slipping into his mouth as she pushed him back against the mattress again. Elise groaned into the kiss as one of Matthew's hands made their way back to her chest before Elise pulled away breathing deeply, "Do you have a condom?"

Matthew stared at Elise for a moment, taking in her already messy hair and the lustful look in her eyes before he nodded quickly, "Uh yeah... First drawer in the nightstand,"

Elise bit her lip and pressed another chaste kiss against his lips before she reached to the nightstand and grabbed the wrapped condom. Matthew grabbed it from her and ripped the foil wrapping before wrapping it around his cock. Elise leaned down and pressed her lips to his in a slow kiss before she moved her hips and slowly slid down onto his cock.

Both of them let out a sigh as Elise slid down, slowly taking him in. Matthew let out a groan and Elise sighed into the crook of his neck. The two stayed in that position before Elise placed one of her hands next to his head and the other held onto his shoulder and began moving herself up and down slowly, pleasure running up and down both of their bodies.

"El-Elise," Matthew gasped as he grabbed a hold of her hips as he found himself shutting his eyes and rolling his head back. A moan escaped Elise's mouth as she began moving her hips faster.

"Matthew," Elise let out as she rolled her hips, bringing her bottom lip between her teeth, her grip on Matthew's shoulder getting tighter. Moans escaped both of them as Elise continued moving faster, Matthew moved one of his hands from her hips and began rubbing her clit making Elise shut her eyes and throw her head back slightly.

"Don't stop," Elise mumbled into his neck as her hips faltered before she stopped and breathed against his neck. Matthew smirked and pressed a kiss to her neck as he continued his movement in between them. Matthew smiled at his girlfriend before he slowly turned them to the side so that Elise was under him. He rested his body on her elbows and thrusted into her slowly.

"Matthew," Elise moaned loudly as he hit the spot inside her that made her back arch, "Right there please,"

Matthew glanced at her face and smiled to himself before he groaned. Elise wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned as she felt herself close to her peak, "Faster,"

Matthew complied, one of his hands holding tight to her hips as he watched her shut her eyes, moans and gasps escaping her mouth. He trailed kisses down the side of his neck and one of his hands kneaded one of her boobs. "God you're beautiful," he whispered into her neck before he sucked another mark into her skin.

Elise gasped at the added pleasure and let out a moan. She felt herself tense up before she found herself gasping for air as her orgasm rippled through her body. "Matthew," she whispered as he continued to thrust into her sensitive body before he felt himself reach his orgasm, pleasure coursing through him as he panted against Elise.

"Well that was..." Elise trailed off as Matthew pulled himself off of her, throwing the condom into the trash bin next to his bed.

Matthew glanced back at his girlfriend, "Amazing?"

Elise laughed lightly at Matthew as she grabbed the blanket laying on his bed. Elise wrapped the blanket around her and Matthew pulled her into his arms. "Do you believe I'm me now?" Matthew asked as Elise rested her head on his chest.

Elise sleepily nodded as she traced patterns into his skin, "I believe you. I'm just worried about you,"

"I know that. You don't have to worry Elise," Matthew promised as he ran his fingers through her raven hair, a small smile appearing on his face as he did.

"Okay," Elise mumbled as she felt sleep taking over, "I'll try to stop worrying so much if you keep your promise,"

"Deal," Matthew replied as he pressed a kiss to the Elise's head, "Goodnight sweetheart,"

A small smile slid across Elise's face and she cuddled herself into his side, wrapping her arms around him as she mumbled, "Goodnight Matthew,"

Matthew glanced down at his girlfriend again with a small smile on his face. "How did I get so lucky with you?" he whispered to himself before he shut his eyes as sleep took over.


End file.
